


Across the Hallowed Ground (I Hunt for You)

by Asena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rating Solely for Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asena/pseuds/Asena
Summary: It was six o’clock on a Friday night, and while most kids were out partying or having fun, Stiles was in the creepy ass woods, propped up against a fallen log, getting drunk off Jack he pilfered from his Sheriff father, throwing himself a pity party. In the increasing darkness. Damn, Stiles is a rebel.*READ THE TAGS*





	Across the Hallowed Ground (I Hunt for You)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic is incomplete and will stay that way. I'm only posting it in case anyone would like to use my ideas and run with it.
> 
> You have my full permission to add onto this story in any way if you so desire. A little credit would be nice, but honestly all I've got written is fairly generic so I don't rightly care.

There was a dog in the forest. A big, hulking, black dog. He’d been there for weeks according to police reports. Hikers were the first to see him. The idiots tried to lure him in with half-eaten granola bars and soft cooing. When he’d gotten close enough to sniff at their meager offerings, they tried to pet him. He bit one of them, a young woman who’d tried petting the dog's muzzle, hard enough on the hand her pinky was nearly severed. When making the police report, after a lengthy hospital visit, one hiker claimed the dog was a wolf and that he had had red eyes. This was stupid, since there hadn’t been wolves in California since 1924 along with the glaringly obvious fact that red is not a naturally occurring eye color. Well, aside from in albinos, which the dog clearly wasn’t. Once a deputy said something to that effect, the hiker had recanted and agreed it was probably just a big dog and a trick of the light.

Of course, once the report was made and word got around, a huge outcry came from the community. Some blamed the hikers, citing their overall foolishness or too fast movements as the reason the dog became violent. Most, though, blamed the dog and called for its death. Once a dog got a taste for flesh, there was no turning back, they argued. The Sheriff, or as Stiles likes to fondly and sometimes exasperatedly call him - dad, had no choice but to placate his citizens by listening to the majority. He organized a search party consisting of mostly volunteers with a few deputies along for protection. They’d looked high and low for that dog, but nobody saw anything. Some had suggested that they put traps throughout the forest. This was quickly shot down since numerous hikers and campers used the preserve. Not to mention all the other animals who could get caught out of season. They’d come across what they thought was his den, once. A small cave with a few animal carcasses littered about, but still no dog.

Stupid, _stupid_ , Stiles was also in the forest. It had been a week since the search party had been called off, with manpower needed elsewhere and the number of volunteers dwindling. Three weeks since the first and only reported sighting and attack. Because of this, the citizens once again thought it safe to go into the preserve, thinking the dog had moved on. Stiles had a terrible day at school, thanks to none other than Jackson Whittemore, douche extraordinaire.

Apparently Stiles had looked too long at Lydia as she passed him by in the hallway. He doesn’t see why it mattered, it’s not as if she so much as glanced his way. Jackson, though, thought differently it would seem. He had bided his time to get his revenge until after lacrosse practice. A surprisingly smart move for the asshole, waiting until Stiles was completely exhausted from suicide runs and wouldn’t be able to so much as lift his hand to kill a fly. Stiles had been on his way to his Jeep after taking a shower in the locker room. He had to stay back late to bring in the equipment, fuck you very much Coach, so he was on his own. Scott had offered to stay and wait but, after only five minutes, bailed to go do something Mr. Argent would very much disapprove of with Allison. Typical.

Though Stiles can’t really complain. If Lydia would ever give him the time of day or – God forbid – let him touch her, he’d bail on Scott so hard. It didn’t even have to be sexual. Wait, is handholding considered sexual? Stiles could think of a few instances where it could be. So okay, maybe it would definitely preferably be in a sexual way. Stiles has _needs_ , okay?

While Stiles was walking out of school he’d been looking down at his phone, thinking of a particularly witty barb to send to Scott. Suffice to say, he completely missed Jackson coming up behind him. Luckily enough, compared to most other things Jackson had done to him, Stiles came out with only a black eye and an ever present bruised ego. He’d even managed to knee the bastard in the balls. Unluckily, Harris had been coming out of the building and saw just that. Stiles is a plebian while Jackson is king, so of course he got detention, no matter how much he tried to explain. It didn’t help that Harris had a hard-on for giving Stiles detentions. Stiles is starting to think Harris is a sadist who is very much interested in converting Stiles’ underage nubile body to the dark side.

And he doesn’t mean the funcreepy Dark Side TM of Star Wars.

So. He’d decided that a good cure for his shit day would be to steal some Jack – which was empty a depressing amount considering it was bought a mere three days ago – from his dad’s liquor cabinet while his dad was on shift at the station, and go drink in the preserve with his best buddy. Which, one would think would be Scott, but no. It was solitude. Oh sure, Scott had been there when they made their way into the forest, he’d even stayed and drank for a bit. But Stiles could tell Scott wasn’t into it, his life was pretty awesome currently—he was dating the girl of his dreams, he just made co-captain of the lacrosse team, and, thanks to said love of his life being affiliated with the power couple of the school, Scott was now pretty popular. So yeah, not much sorrow for Scott to drown. After Scott took a few dutiful sips from the bottle, Stiles told him he’d rather be alone (he wouldn’t be, but Scott’s too much of a puppy to leave Stiles alone even if he’d wanted to.)

After a few half-hearted refusals, Scott went on his merry way through the forest, on the phone with Allison to give her directions to pick him up.

Stiles doesn’t blame him. He’d rather be having sex than sitting on the forest floor drinking his semi-alcoholic dad’s alcohol, himself.

It was six o’clock on a Friday night, and while most kids were out partying or having fun, Stiles was in the creepy ass woods, propped up against a fallen log, getting drunk off Jack he pilfered from his Sheriff father, throwing himself a pity party. In the increasing darkness. _Damn_ , Stiles is a rebel.

He had just gotten a nice buzz going on but since he had no designated driver, he figured he should stop there for the night or he’d be walking home and would have to explain to his dad why his Jeep was chilling in the preserve parking lot. It had nothing to do with said increasing darkness. Nothing at all.

He was internally debating about whether or not he should just leave the bottle while moving to get up from the ground.

That’s when he saw the dog.

Or, well, he thought he saw flashing red lights and was automatically looking for the corresponding blue, even though he seriously doubts there’d be a cruiser in the middle of the preserve, which brought his attention to the dog.

He – Stiles refers to all strange dogs as ‘he’ until proven otherwise, thank you very much – was hiding halfway behind a tree, behind some bushes straight in front of where Stiles was now crouched. Just staring.

Creeper dog.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like my oddly incoherent incomplete outline and notes to go with this drop a comment and I'll email them to you. Or if there's enough demand (lol I doubt it) I'll just add it as a "chapter".
> 
> This was written about 2-3 years ago and I have since gotten out of the fandom. I feel like I can't get into the characters properly any more and generally have no motivation to write, so I doubt this will ever be added onto.


End file.
